Say No To Software Patents
A campaign to stop the introduction of Software Patents in India. Software patents are rejected by Indian Parliament in 2005 (Patent Amendment bill 2005). But Indian Government is now trying to push it through back door by bringing a Patent manual. Public consultations on this draft manual is going on in various metros in India. Bangalore Consultation is scheduled for the last week of August. National Public Meeting We, a loose group of civil society organisations interested in the issue of software patents, believe that a public meeting (and not just an invitees only "industry consultation") on the issue of software patents will help gather together viewpoints which will be invaluable to the Patent Office. More Details Candle Light Vigil V Sasi Kumar, board member, FSF India, addressing the gathering The Candle light vigil to "Say No To Software Patents" is a occasion to raise civil society voice against this back door trojan to Indian patent system. Software Patents kills innovation & competition. Patents turn software publishing into the privilege of a few. Software is a key technology that is important to every company, every public administration, and every household. Therefore, everything that makes the software industry ill has effects on the entire organism, on all aspects of the economy and society. ' * Download big version 6400x3200 pixels * Laptop stickers 1, 2 (without date) On 23rd August 2008 at 5.30 pm in front of Town Hall near Corporation Circle, Bangalore. Publicity campaigns will be hosted in various places on 22nd. * Facebook Event page - Invite your facebook friends * Yahoo Upcoming * Press Release 1 (event announcement) - pdf, digg it, vote for it * Press Release 2 (after event) News Coverage * Move towards patenting software draws flak * Deccan Chronicle Photos All photos in Flickr * Photo set by Sandeep B * Photo set by Sujith H * Photo set by Praveen A * Photo Set by Renuka Prasad B Blogs *Say No to Software Patents - A Candle light vigil *Let us say NO to software patents *Say No to Software Patents - Join Candle Light Vigil Protest in Bangalore *No to Patent - Web Banner for the show! *Bangalore to light candles again Bengaluru Meetup When: 10am, Saturday 16th August 2008 Where: BMS College of Engineering, Basavanagudi Agenda: Indian Patents office has called for a meeting of stakeholders in Bengaluru on 27th August (date still to be confirmed). We should submit a written appeal to stop introducing software patents in India. We will prepare this document here. join online at #bmslug in freenode Chat log of the meeting is described here Email your appeal now ! Please email your appeal letter to (delhi-patent AT nic.in) and send a cc to Dr. W. M. Dhumane (wmdhumane AT rediffmail.com) who is Joint Controller of Patents & Designs and Incharge of Patent Manual Coordination: FSUG-Bangalore Campaigners Add your names below if would like to Stop Software Patents in India #Anivar Aravind anivar at movingrepublic dot org 080 23435606 #Praveen A - pravi dot a at gmail dot com - nine nine eight six three four eight five six five # Renuka Prasad B # Ravi Surulikamu #Afthab #Santhosh 12:17, 19 August 2008 (UTC) #Vikram Vincent vincentvikram AT swatantra DOT org 094488 10822 #Shyam K mail at swathanthran dot in 11:15 20 August 2008 (UTC) #BaijuMuthukadan 16:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) #Sujith H - sujith dot h at gmail dot com #Narendra Sisodiya - Narendra Sisodiya at gmail dot com #Sreejith K - sreejithemk@gmail.com #Kamal Kr Arvind... kamal.arvind@gmail.com #Nikhil Babu...napster.rls@gmail.com #Harsh Kumar #Hardik Panchal #J. T. D'souza #Rahul Ghose - hansum_rahul@yahoo.com #Devidas K - devidas DOT gectcr AT gmail DOT com Background * Draft Patent manual * Red Hat's comments on the Manual * Why software patents are harmful * 2004Nath Ordinance,2005 Amendment & related news * 2005 swpat News Archive India Discussions * Software Patents Meeting in Bangalore foss.in Aug 13 2008 * report on the stake holders meeting - FSUG-Bangalore Aug 8 2008 * Software Patents in India - ILUG-BOM Aug 4 2008 * Software Patents in India - ILUG-BOM July 29 2008 Blogs *Spicy IP Event *Stakeholders Meeting on the Draft Patent Manual *FSF India Events List *Just say no to software patents * Software Patents * Intellectual Property Regime Stifles Science and Innovation, Nobel Laureates Say Media Coverage * FSF India’s Response to the Patent Manual Draft * FSF India Fights Patent Deform by Microsoft and Partners * Software Patents Riot Spreads to Four Continents * The Latest from Microsoft, Its Indian Partners, and Its Patent Trolls * Say No To Software Patents in India * Reminder: Protest Against Software Patents This Weekend * Say 'No' to software patents * Protest in India Against Software Patents * Infy, TCS lock horns with Red Hat over IT patent * Patents are not necessary for innovation Links # Stop Software Patents # EndSoftwarePatents.com # NoSoftwarePatents.com # Public patent Foundation # No Software Patents Facebook Cause # Abolish Software Patents Orkut Community # Open Letter to Indian Patent Office Category:Campaigns